


The interplay of the senses - perception, illusion and reality

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Corpses, Disguise, Episode Related, Episode Torn mixup, F/F, HBIC Kahlan, The Mother Confessor, before Denna left, f/f - Freeform, i mentioned crack right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

Night was dark and rainy as four horses dashed through the woods at high speed, branches cracking under their weight. A stormy wind blew continuously. They were near Aydindril - Confessors territory. Their kind was hated here.  
  
They passed a carriage unnoticed as it slowly drove along a bumpy, muddy path. Two women in colorful gowns peered out of the opening, their faces distorted in fear. The carriage was surrounded only by a few men to protect the occupants in the event of an attack. They would have been no match for a couple Mord'Sith, not even for one.  
  
A dark-haired Mord'Sith directed an inquiring, almost thrilled gaze at their leader, if to attack or not. The Mord'Sith in charge contemplated the possibility for a moment, but shook her head no, in answer to the unspoken question.  
  
They had a mission to accomplish. Delay was no option, if not utterly necessary.  
  


* * *

  
"Mother Confessor, we can't stay here it's not safe!" A frightened servant of the court begged her to reconsider.  
  
"We are near Aydindril and guarded well. Nothing will happen to us. But the storm is increasing, it wouldn't be safe to continue our journey, even if we are this close."  
  
"But Mother Confessor..."  
  
"I made my decision! Take care that the camp is set up quickly", her eyes were icy as she stared him down. He did the only thing he was capable of: He fled quickly, away from her scrutiny.  
  


* * *

  
A blonde Mord'Sith held up her hand and the rest of the Mord'Sith squad came to an immediate halt. She had spotted a faint light in the distance. Too small to be a village. She waved her hand and gave silent order for her sisters to dismount from their horses and fan out.  
  
As the group moved closer with caution, they could make out a camp, a couple of tents set, horses bond to a makeshift stable and large number of guards keeping watch.  
  
Despite the fact, that there were more guards than she'd have expected, a small smile tugged at the corner's of the blonde Mord'Sith' mouth. She had detected the seal of Aydindril at the entrance of the largest tent. If this was really the Confessor's escort, the Mother Confessor was presented on a golden plate by a strange quirk of fate.  
  


* * *

  
"I will go outside and keep watch, that no harm will come to you, Mistress."  
  
"Do that Fyren, but do it quietly and stay outside," the Confessor replied annoyed. "I want to get some rest. No one is to enter my tent. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Mistress." He bowed his head in submission and excited to keep watch on her doorstep.  
  
The Mother Confessor did not deign to look at the confessed prince as he left.  
  


* * *

  
"There is no doubt," a dark haired Mord'Sith whispered as she rushed to her leaders side, "it's the Mother Confessor's escort."  
  
The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly and menacing smile reached her features. She turned her head and looked directly into her sister's eyes. "Then let us pay her a visit, Berdine." The brunette smiled smugly. "But before we do," she took a breath, "we'll need to take special precautions", the blonde uttered.  
  
"Gather your sisters!"

* * *

  
They had not gone far on the almost impassable path when the Mord'Sith caught up. It was only a matter of minutes as the carriage escort and their occupants were send to meet the Keeper.  
  
"Constance, Raina let us get the carriage out of the way, it serves only to arouse suspicion and I won't have anyone sneaking around and thwart our plan."  
  
"What is _our plan_ exactly?", Berdine asked curiously.  
  
A pair of steel blue eyes pierced her. "I guess you'll find out soon enough!" the blonde replied sweetly. "Now strip the women out of their clothes!"  
  
"Owww, no way!" Berdine's eyes widened in disgust as she observed the dead woman lying to their feet. "Their gowns are so... fluffy!"  
  
The blonde Mord'Sith snorted and only rolled her eyes.  
  
"And I don't like to undress woman, you know?", she tried to convince her blonde sister.  
  
"Pah!" she chuckled throatily. "I guess Raina would beg to differ that, Berdine."  
  
Raina only coughed slightly.  
  
"Now do as I say, or I make sure that you won't be able to undress _anything_ in the very near future."  
  
Soon the carriage had disappeared in a ditch next to the path. The corpses had followed carelessly. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened, except for the two colorful, fluffy gowns, that were now spread on the ground. One in a dark shade of green, the other in a light translucent, shimmering gold with an attached hood. The four Mord'Sith stared at the gowns in disgust. One of them even growled slightly.  
  
"Well..." the blonde drawled. "Now it's going to be nasty", she wrinkled her nose. "I'll take the gold one, whom fits the other?" She smiled mischievously at her sisters. Her gaze was met with an expression of sheer incredulous horror. "Ehwww!!" The three Mord'Sith uttered in unison.  
  
"Nah! Don't be shy!" the blonde said dismissively. "Well?"  
  
Three heads turned slowly and gazed in Berdine's direction; she herself still in a haze at such an outrageous suggestion - didn't notice.  
  
"Berdine!" the blonde exclaimed. The brunette's head shot up and glanced around. She could feel a cold shiver run down her back as she saw her sisters starring smugly at her. "What a pleasure, I know I could count on you!" the blonde winked as she continued, "Now, that's clarified, I'll instruct you in our plan of action."  
  


* * *

  
The Mother Confessor was hovering over some papers at her desk. She had tried to sleep before, but it seemed it wouldn't come that night.  
  
She thought about the last very exhausting days she spend to negotiate peace in the Midlands. Being the highest authority meant to put duty first before everything else, she did not complain - her duty had utmost priority, but the past few days had brought her to her physical and mental limits.  
  
She had send for Fyren to ease some of her tension. But as soon he had arrived she was already nauseated by the first glimpse she got of him. She shifted her focus back to the papers in front of her. But even when she couldn't find sleep or get rid of her tension, she would use the time and fulfill the responsibility she had to her people.  
  


* * *

  
Berdine stumbled behind the blonde Mord'Sith through the woods; watching the ground closely not to fall down. These shoes she was wearing, were no shoes. They were instruments of torture. She liked torture, but not attached to her feet.  
  
"Umf!" She bumped into something soft and warm. Someone. "Berdine, watch you step!" the blonde snarled and stopped walking. "Forgive me, Mistress! I just need to get used to this... devilish sorcery on my feet", she bowed her head in submission.  
  
"You should - and do it quickly! The camp is just a few paces away and I need you to function with highest efficiency. Do you understand?"  
  
Berdine straightened her back and set her Mord'Sith expression firmly in place. "Yes Mistress!"  
  
"Good girl," the blonde drawled. "But before we go in.. there is only one tiny little thing to do first.." she said , a bit too pleased with herself for Berdine's taste, but the blonde hesitated only for a second, as she reached for Berdine's gown at the rim of her cleavage and pulled.  
  
The sound of tearing fabric was the only thing Berdine heard as her eyes widened and continued to stare into the dancing blue eyes of her sister. She didn't dare to look down.  
  
"Mistress???" her eyebrow's rose to the hairline and her voice reached high pitched tone's the blonde hadn't heard before. Ever. Not even in the dungeons of their temple.  
  
Her brow furrowed as she considered to whip Berdine here and now for her impertinence - for not giving her this pleasure of high-pitched screams earlier. Then she shrugged and decided against it. There would be the time and place to do this right - and agonizing slow.  
  
The blonde grabbed the hem of her own dress and ripped it open almost waist-high. Berdine's jaw dropped slightly as a well-toned muscular leg became even more prominent. Not that the view the light translucent gown offered were less appealing.  
  
A cough brought her back to reality and her eyes up.  
  
"Well, now slap me in the face." the blonde ordered. Berdine pondered, if her Mistress had sustained a heavy blow to her head on their way here and stared at her dumbfounded. Not for the first time since their departure from the temple.  
  
"Now Berdine! We don't have all the time in the world!" She sighed desperately.  
  
Not bearing to hear her Mistress in such distress, she screw up her heart and slapped the blonde suddenly hard across the face; taking her by surprise and sending her, ass first, to the ground.  
  
"Have I done well Mistress?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, you have, now help me up, I don't want to tear the dress up to my breasts if I try it alone." Berdine hesitated for a long moment, a smugly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but eventually helped the blonde to stand - unfortunately without any further displays of delicious pale skin.  
  
"Your turn. Hold still!" The blonde landed a blow to Berdine's brow before the brunette could even react. The blood spilled from the nasty gash down her face.  
  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed autocratic, admiring her handiwork a bit longer.  
  
She slowly slid a finger down Berdine's cheek, coating her fingertip with blood in result. Berdine's form stiffened as she watched her Mistress bring that very finger to her mouth, her lips parted slightly and her tongue darted out to lick only before full lips engulfed it fully and sucked it in. The quiet suckling noise were tormenting Berdine as her mouth went dry and other parts flowed with moisture.  
  
Her Mistress smiled wickedly at her. "Let's go!"  
  


* * *

  
The guards at the camp snapped to attention as desperate screams for help reached their ears. Two whining women stumbled out of the woods as if the Keeper himself was after them. They panted heavily, their gowns were shredded, blood spilled all over theim.  
  
One of the women with a hood seemed so terrified, she cried and pressed her hands tightly to her face; blood welled out between her fingers, her backside was dirty; someone must have pushed her forcefully to the ground.  
  
They came to a halt in the middle of the camp, the hooded woman dropped to her knees and sobbed increasingly. The other woman held tightly to her companion and screamed madly for help. Her chest rising heavily, threatening the last strings of the gown to fall apart - emphasizing the exposed cleavage even more.  
  
Berdine tried fanatically to get her breathing under control and if she was not mistaken she could feel the blonde chuckle madly, but silently into her hands. For anybody else she was just trembling in fear. _Not helping at all._  
  
A woman rushed out of a white tent nearby. Her dark wavy hair and her white dress danced in the wind. She was a vision! A goddess! But an evil goddess of course! One of the guards rushed to her side. "Mother Confessor! These women have been attacked!"  
  
Berdine felt that this was her entry. "Oh! Mother Confessor!" she whined and fell to her knees - a Mother Confessor who couldn't see her eyes, couldn't expose her as a Mord'Sith.  
  
"We were on our way to Aydindril as the predators came to slaughter us all! We both could escape, but my sisters were less lucky! They are _DEFENSELESS_ in this tragedy!" Berdine could feel the blonde chuckling and shaking uncontrollably now beside her, but she continued steadily, "Please, Mother Confessor, help them!" she almost shrieked unworthy of any Mord'Sith.  
  
The Mother Confessor however, did not react.  
  
Berdine's brow wrinkled slightly as she followed the Confessor's gaze, that was directed at the moving behind of her Mistress. The blonde obviously had lost her battle against the chuckling and her backside was swinging with it. It was a stunning view. The tear in her gown dangerously close to expose her whole behind. Not that the shimmering nothing the blonde was wearing hid much secrets. Berdine couldn't judge the Confessor for not listening to a whining woman. _No, not at all._  
  
"Mother Confessor? Are you alright?" A high ranking guard asked her concerned. Kahlan snapped back to reality and remembered the woman before her. She tried to recall, what the whining woman had said. She did, eventually.  
  
"Fyren! Take some guards and try to find the women, everyone of the murderers who will survive will have to answer to me!"  
  
Berdine suddenly cried loud in pain. "Mother Confessor! They are not dead yet - aren't they?"  
  
The Mother Confessor flinched and cursed herself for the slip of tongue. "Well.." she considered her options. "Ohhhhh!" Berdine cried even louder. She decided, quickly, "No! Of course not, my child... we will find them!" _Dead or alive,_ she didn't speak out loud this time. She couldn't bear the unnerving sound any longer.  
  
"Take your sister and come with me, I will take care of both of you while we're waiting for news to arrive." Berdine gathered _her sister_ and followed the Mother Confessor unguarded in her tent.  
  
 _Could it really be so simple?_


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Mother Confessor's tent, the light elegant interiors, a combination of fine fabrics and carefully chosen accessories, created a warm and inviting atmosphere. If one were the cozy Confessor type. Apparently the two Mord'Sith entering were not. The blonde clung tightly to Berdine's side, hiding her face in the expanse of her neck.  
  
Kahlan searched for something both women could clean up with. As she found it, she handed a wet cloth to the dark-haired Mord'Sith. Berdine extracted herself slightly from the blonde, who still had her hood right in place. At first she began to clean carefully the face of her Mistress. The formerly white cloth changed it's color to red.  
  
The Confessor regarded the blonde curiously. She seemed so shocked and totally terrified by the situation. Her body language gave away that much, even when her face still remained a mystery to Kahlan.  
  
For the time being Kahlan was satisfied with what the blonde had actually shown. Her gaze lingered on the feminine and form-fitting dress the woman wore. It was downright indecent, however, a pleasant view.  
  
Kahlan shot a last yearning glance at the blonde's backside, but eventually withdrew to give them some space. She took seat in a comfortable looking armchair, which was aligned in an arrangement of three, surrounding a small table in the middle.  
  
"Is your sister alright?" she addressed the dark-haired Mord'Sith. "She seems to be the quiet type, huh?"  
  
Berdine chuckled.  
  
"Uh, not quite actually." Her gaze locked with the blonde's, who was smiling brightly at her. A dangerous spark dancing in her eyes that Berdine had seen many times before. She just knew what was going to happen next.  
  
The blonde shifted, raised her hands and took her hood down. She and Berdine were standing sidewards to the Confessor; so Kahlan still couldn't see her face. A wild mane of long wavy blonde hair was now exposed. Kahlan enjoyed the view, but the odd familiarity of the sight was making her uneasy. She couldn't explain it.  
  
She didn't have to.  
  
The blonde turned towards Kahlan, wearing a very pleased expression on her face.  
  
"Denna!?" the Mother Confessor gasped.  
  
"Kahlan," the blonde purred, "long time no see."  
  
Kahlan shifted in surprise, but pulled herself quickly together.  
  
"True." She eyed the blonde's body unrestrained. "But instead even _more_ of you." She silently wondered, if the Denna realized, how exposing her gown actually was.  
  
"My face is up here!" Denna snapped and Kahlan's head shot up to attention.  
  
Denna felt slightly irritated. The same had happened as she changed her clothes and her sisters had stared as if she'd fallen naked from the sky. She still could hear the shouts, chants, and echoes in her ears as her leathers came down..  
  
But this was the Mother Confessor, it had to be some sort of trick. Nevertheless, she felt strangely intrigued by the idea that Kahlan found her physically appealing in her current attire. As a Mord'Sith, she tried to suppress the feeling instantly.  
  
"I suppose you know, what to expect now?" she asked.  
  
"Not quite!" Kahlan studied her critically. "Will you stab me to death with your heels?". She tried to look intimidated, but a smug smile was threatening to break through.  
  
"Well, nothing shall be told beforehand, but you will be enchanted, Kahlan! You surely still remember how hospitable we Mord'Sith really are," she drawled in a husky voice only she could manage, but smiled back just as smugly.  
  
"Then I might get my very own dungeon cell, right?" Kahlan almost sounded excited.  
  
"I can't guarantee that, dear.. As you know - we both, how shall I put it...", she took a breath and seemed to consider her words choice, "didn't get along very well the past. Best proof should be that you tried to kill me!? More than once."  
  
"Is this why you are here? Vengeance?" Kahlan narrowed her eyes and leaned forwards in her chair. "I would have thought better of you, Denna." With every passing second, the humor in her voice was increasingly replaced by sarcasm. "I never would have believed you to be such an unforgiving person." she leaned back.  
  
Denna had no time to answer.  
  
"Mother Confessor?" A guard's voice from outside interrupted.  
  
In a matter of seconds the two Mord'Sith had both pulled out her Agiel's and were standing ready to fight. Kahlan could hear the faint whining sound the weapons were emitting. She was astonished. Where the Keeper had Denna hidden her Agiel's? She didn't want to speculate. Not yet.  
  
As the guard entered the Mother Confessor's tent, blade drawn, Berdine leaped forward and stabbed him with her Agiel on his throat, even before he could register the threat. Kahlan rose from her chair, but was held in place by one of Denna Agiel's, ordering her to sit down again. The guard let out gurgling sounds, grabbed Berdine's dress on her shoulder, but lastly passed out.  
  
*Riiippp* Berdine froze as the fluffy gown fell to the ground and pooled at her feet - leaving her bare. Denna and Kahlan turned instinctively at the sound. Lips pursed simultaneously as the two savored the offered view.  
  
Berdine blushed slightly under the observation, but straightened her back unconsciously, presented her breasts in best light.  
  
"Berdine," her Mistress breathed, "I know about your desire to get rid of your clothes at every opportunity, but don't you think _NOW_ is not the right time for that?"  
  
Her blush deepened. "You're right, Mistress! I'm sorry!" she bend down - still being watched closely - pulled her dress back up and tried to bind the torn strings together.  
  
Denna moved in the direction of the tents entry, closer to Berdine. "But you may come later to my chambers", she whispered as she passed by, "I have a feeling the right time might be then," and winked knowingly.  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, Raina and Constance had returned to the place where they had raided the carriage earlier. After observing Denna and Berdine secretly, as they carried out their plan, the only thing they had to do was wait.  
  
Wait for the rescuer of the defenseless women to come. They would get the shock of their life's as soon as the got here. A better chance - to find out how defenseless the Mord'Sith really were - they wouldn't get. Any chance - ever again - at all.  
  


* * *

  
"Berdine hold our Confessor down in her seat. If she tries to move, stab her with your Agiel until she stops trying." Berdine had not the slightest idea what Denna could have in mind, however, she did as she was ordered and took position behind the Confessor's chair.  
  
Kahlan could hear the whining sound of the Agiel close to her ear, but as she saw Denna moving closer and kneeling down in front of her, she assessed it to be her slightest problem.  
  
She was right.  
  
Her heart began to hammer suddenly very hard in her chest, as she felt Denna's fingertips brush over her bare skin, starting their journey at her ankle, trailing up her legs in a feather-light touch up to the knees. Her nails dug deep in the velvety fabric of the chair's armrest, to keep herself from reacting. As she shifted, a painful touch on her neck reminded her of the nearby Agiel. She groaned slightly. She couldn't say whether it came from the pleasure of Denna's touch, the pain the Agiel caused, maybe both.  
  
The sight was delicious. The closer Denna's fingers trailed up Kahlan's legs, the more she had to lean forward. Due to her sitting position she was entertaining Kahlan as well as Berdine with a breathtaking view down her cleavage. Soon the whining sound of the Agiel had been replaced by the loud pounding of blood in Kahlan's ears. As Denna's fingers brushed the inside of her thighs, she bid down hard on her lower lip, to keep the moan from escaping her lips.  
  
In a sudden movement Denna ripped a piece of cloth out from Kahlan's under-dress, stood, then straddled her lap. Faster as Kahlan could blink, the Mord'Sith had gagged her with a strap of her own dress.  
  
Before Denna withdrew herself, she brushed with the tip of her nose over the sensitive skin on Kahlan's neck and whispered in her ear. "I can't get rid of the feeling, that you thought I was going to do something _else_." She starred in Kahlan's blue eyes as her tongue nudged her lower lip. Kahlan's eyes widened visibly.  
  
As soon Denna had regained her footing, Berdine pulled her aside. "You could simple have torn the sheets over there, Mistress." Berdine pointed to the Confessors makeshift bed. Denna followed her gaze and let it linger there for a moment, then glanced back to the brunette. "Yes, I know." She smiled smugly. "But it would have been much less fun to do so."  
  
She turned and went back to Kahlan, bend down and extracted one of Kahlan's daggers. She sliced the backside of the tent, wide enough so they could go through.  
  
"Here we go."  
  


* * *

  
The moon still shone brightly on their way back to meet up with Raina and Constance. The storm also had lain down eventually. As the threesome crossed the forest they followed in line. Berdine ahead, Kahlan in the middle and Denna as the last.  
  
Kahlan considered her options. Her gag had been removed like Denna had promised. She had to try to escape now. Later it would be much more difficult to escape from a lot more Mord'Sith which would be watching her every step. The Mother Confessor just waited for the right opportunity to come. After she had rounded a large tree, Denna was a few steps behind her, she ran around it again and started running as fast as she could in the other direction back to the camp. For some reason, though, despite the fact that the thought of screaming like a damsel in distress flustered her immensely, she did it, carried by the hope that one of the guards might hear her.  
  
A hard and painful grip in her hair ended her escape attempt unfortunately sooner than she would have liked. She turned around in a flying motion, her hand shot out, aiming at Denna's neck as target. The Mord'Sith reacted fast and dodged Kahlan's death-grip away with her Agiel.  
  
"Oh! You did it again!!" the blonde stated incredulously, panting slightly due to the quick pursuit she had to manage.  
  
Kahlan in the same physical condition regarded her with just the same disbelieving expression. "You honestly didn't believe I wouldn't try to kill you again, when you capture and try to abduct me?"  
  
Denna rolled her eyes. "Of course not! But I thought you might be wiser, now that you know that you'd fail. But obviously I was wrong." She laughed and shook her head slightly. "Berdine, bind her hands on her back together and connect it to your wrist. I won't have her running around again."  
  
"Hold on!" Berdine was terrified. "I won't have this confessing-randy-MOTHER-Confessor bound to my wrist!"  
  
Kahlan chuckled. Denna starred disbelievingly at her. "You may come to the dungeons instead to my chambers later!" she spat. "Now rip some strings from your gown. We need to keep going."  
  
A few moments later, Berdine's gown wasn't as fluffy as it was before and the Mother Confessor's hands were tied behind her back. Denna had incredible joy putting them on as she stood closely behind Kahlan and tightened them painfully. "Already done," she whispered in Kahlan's ear as she leaned in closer, pressing herself slightly to the Confessor's backside and was pleased with the shudder she received in response.  
  
They resumed the walk in their former formation, only that Kahlan was now attached by a cord to Denna instead of Berdine, but long enough that both of them had space to move. Kahlan was displeased. She wouldn't make it so easy for them. The only thing she could do was to slow them down, until the guards would notice her abduction and search for her. She grabbed the cord and pulled suddenly. Denna almost lost her footing, but regained her balance in the last second.  
  
She approached Kahlan, a faintly whining Agiel drawn. Kahlan could see that the platinum blonde was not amused. She took a step backwards stumbled over a branch and fell backwards, pulling Denna, due to the fact that they were still bound together, down along with her. Denna let out a muffled sound as she was dragged downwards, she tried but couldn't avoid to land on top of Kahlan. Her thigh touched places between the Mother Confessor's legs, no Mord'Sith should. Ever.  
  
As she heard a silent moan escape Kahlan's lips she looked up and starred directly into her eyes. She could see them darken. Denna froze. _Oh creator no!_ Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't have! Could she? Not from such a faint contact, right? Well, it was the Mother Confessor, her sex life had to be extremely depressing.. The Mord'Sith jerked away at once. "Don't you dare confess me.." she growled and tried to stand. Kahlan pretended to look innocent.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
Berdine rushed back closer to them, at first she hadn't noticed Kahlan and Denna fall behind, but as she turned she could see her Mistress laying on top of the Mother Confessor, doing..well, whatever it was, no Mord'Sith should do it with a Confessor!  
  
"Everyone knows about your desire to bed the most beautiful women at every opportunity, but don't you think _NOW_ is not the right time for that?" Berdine mocked her.  
  
Denna glared dangerously in Berdine's direction. Everyone could feel the the atmosphere cool down a few degrees.  
  


* * *

  
The scene that opened up before them, as they reached the place where they had parted earlier, was impressing. Several guards lay spread around the path. Among them was also the High Lord Regent, Prince Fyren. Kahlan should have felt compassion as she caught the sight of him, but she didn't. He had committed so many crimes as he had taken over Aydindril. If she hadn't confessed him, he would have hung to death anyway. Raina and Constance were leaning casually against their horses and appeared to be bored, as if nothing had happened there at all.  
  
"Well done, sisters!" Denna exclaimed as they caught up with the two Mord'Sith, a pleased smile spread across her features. "Berdine and I were equally successful. And the Mother Confessor here" she pulled Kahlan closer on the cord, "was more than eager to join us."  
  
Berdine caught Raina's heated gaze lingering on her form, the torn dress not hiding very much skin anymore. She couldn't wait to get back to the temple and to let the dark-haired Mord'Sith free her from the last remaining strings.  
  
Denna pushed Kahlan in the direction of her horse. "Get up!"  
  
"And how shall I manage, with my hands tied?" the Confessor asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You'll manage. I have faith in you Kahlan!" Denna sneered and stabbed her slightly with her Agiel, so she would move faster.  
  
The rest of the Mord'Sith mounted their horses as well, the blonde now sharing a horse with Kahlan, sitting behind her. They spurred their horses and started in the direction of the temple.  
  
During the ride Raina, Berdine and Constance had taken formation slightly ahead of Denna and Kahlan, to have a better overview of potential threats.  
  
Denna inched closer to Kahlan to stabilize her balance on the horseback; she had absolutely no desire to fall down in a gallop, especially in the dress she was still wearing. It would probably provide no protection to her skin like her leather would.  
  
Soon she had to discover that the dress also lacked protection at other - more sensitive - areas on her body. Due to the position she sat on the horse, her legs spread, tightly behind Kahlan, her gown torn - that of course rode up when she had mounted the horse, brought her _sensitive areas_ very close to Kahlan's hands, which were still bound tightly behind her back. With every motion the horse made, Kahlan's fingers brushed slightly over her clit. The blonde tried to fight down the moan that was escaping her lips at a rather firm contact, but Kahlan heard the faint sound, well aware of what her fingers were doing.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked smugly.  
  
Denna's voice was husky and not much above a whisper. "Stop it..". She moaned again.  
  
"And how shall I manage, with my hands tied?" she mocked.  
  
"As I said Kahlan", Denna was slightly panting by now, the continuous stroking wasn't helping her capability to speak at all, "you will manage, or shall I convince you with my Agiel again?"  
  
Kahlan turned her head and locked eyes with the blonde. "You can try." With that she pushed backwards and brushed her fingers firmly over the Mord'Sith now very wet folds. The blonde shivered, her moan louder now.  
  
"But for me it seems", Kahlan continued as she circled her fingers over her clit, "as if you actually didn't want me to stop."  
  
Denna held the reins in a firm grip, her hands resting at the apex of Kahlan's thighs. Even if she would have wanted to, she never would have reached her Agiel's and by the way Kahlan acted, she knew as well.  
  
"Confessor, stop it!" the blonde warned.  
  
Kahlan leaned back, so Denna's head was now resting on her shoulder, she turned her head again, let her tongue flick over the blonde's full lips. "Make me." Denna's breath hitched.

As she felt two fingers thrusting inside, her battle was lost. Denna growled, but couldn't do anything as she leaned instinctively more into the touch.  
  


* * *

  
"Constance, undo her bindings, she won't escape now."  
  
The Mord'Sith did as her Mistress had commanded. She worked Kahlan's hands free and retreated afterwards as quick as possible. The Mother Confessor testily moved her hands after such a long time unable to move them, it was a strange feeling. As she felt Denna's gaze resting on her, she looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. She slowly brought a finger to her lips and took it inside her mouth. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste that still lingered there. As she opened them again she pulled her finger out with a plopping sound. Denna was wet again - and Kahlan knew it by the look on her face.  
  
"Constance, tend to the horses." Denna snarled. Her sister gave her a brief nod and busied herself with the assigned task.  
  
"Raina, see to it that Berdine gets out of this 'dress'", she smiled knowingly at both of them. She couldn't fail to notice the way Raina had eyed Berdine since she had put on that gown, further more so, since it had become actually more shreds than something one would describe as clothing.  
  
"Yes, with pleasure, Mistress." Raina replied with a sparkle in her eyes that set Berdine on fire.  
  
"I will personally take care of the Mother Confessor..” With that she shoved Kahlan roughly inside the temple.  
  
Kahlan should have known better, than to tease a Mord'Sith in this way ..


	3. Chapter 3

*SPLASH*  
  
The water shot out of the Mord'Sith bathing pool in a high arc wetting the walls, as if a couple of Mord'Sith had jumped in the pool altogether.. but it was no Mord'Sith, and she hadn't jumped either.  
  
Kahlan broke the surface and gasped for air, not remembering the last few moments. The last thing she recalled was standing next to Denna outside the pool. She tried to regain her composure as much as the soaked to the bone dress permitted.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed through gritted teeth, her tone sharp as a knife.  
  
"I just trying to make sure, you get the big tour, Kahlan." Denna smirked, "You wouldn't want to miss out on _anything_ , now would you?". She tipped her head to the side and appeared to be honestly interested in Kahlan's answer.  
  
Kahlan's eyes were blazing furiously as she took the few steps out of the pool, her white dress clinging to her body like a second skin, showing off every curve, every muscle.  
  
"Believe me," her eyes glowed with anger, "You don't want to start this."  
  
She stood only a few paces away from the Mord'Sith who closed the distance between them with sure steps, grabbed Kahlan by her wet hair and pulled her head backwards, harshly over-stretching her throat. Kahlan couldn't suppress the whimper at the rough treatment. Denna leaned in her lips grazing over Kahlan's neck, up to her ear, biting down on the lobe, her voice smooth like velvet as she finally spoke,  
  
"I haven't even begun, Kahlan".  
  
A second later Kahlan was in the pool again, only this time - not alone.  


* * *

  
"Berdine", Raina almost growled as she shoved her beloved into their chambers. "Denna has ordered me personally to get you out of this dress and I'm left with no option but to obey her." Her eyes raked obscenely over Berdine's body, who blushed slightly under the scrutiny.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for!?" Berdine challenged her mate with a questioning raise of her brow.  
  
Raina inched closer and closer, before she came to a halt in front of Berdine. Her hands roamed over her sister's exposed skin on her chest, up to her neck, fingers sliding to the back of her head and pulling Berdine in for a kiss. Her hands continued the pleasant assaults and pushed the dress from her shoulders, Berdine closed her eyes as Raina placed feather light kisses on her neck, the one's which made her toe's curl. She moaned quietly as Raina pressed her backwards, stepping out of the dress thereby.  
  
Berdine hands worked furiously to get her lover out of her leathers, throwing the pieces carelessly in all directions. By the time Raina was equally naked, they were tightly entangled with each other, exchanging heated kisses.  
  
As Berdine felt Raina retreating backwards she opened her eyes and saw Raina picking up the dress from the ground and... putting it on.  
  
Berdine stared disbelievingly at her, as if she had suddenly became a sorceress and had conjured a white rabbit out of nothing.  
  
"By Lord Rahl", Raina gasped as she pulled the dress up her thighs, all but moaning, "the material is soooo soft!!!"  
  
Berdine was stunned and had no idea how to respond to what was happening right in front of her. This was odd. Very odd.  
  
"Oh my," Raina continued excited, "it's caressing my skin and it's so extremely comfortable, not like our tight leathers!"  
  
"You. Don't. Like. Our. Tight. LEATHERS???" Berdine was staring at her open-mouthed. She was sure, she must be dreaming or something was wrong. Badly wrong. She didn't have any more time to think this through, because Raina was demanding her attention, as she danced through their chambers like a little schoolgirl, trying to catch butterflies..  
  
"And I have so much mobility, no restraints and look how it's dancing with me!", she swirled around once more to emphasize her statement.  
  
"Berdine look! It's dancing with me! Isn't it beautiful??" Her face showed the craziest display of unrestrained happiness Berdine had ever seen on her lovers features. She had to admit, she was afraid.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?"  
  
"Why yes of course! Why shouldn't I be??" Now Raina was the one to stare bewildered.  
  
"BECAUSE (!) of this!!" Berdine gestured wildly with her hands, pointing at Raina.  
  
"But Sweety, you had the dress all the time!" Her facial expression turned sad, "You won't begrudge me this little fun, would you?"  
  
"Of course not, but _THIS_ brings you pleasure and joy?" Berdine's eyes widened in desperation and confusion. "Tell me you aren't serious!?"  
  
At this point Raina couldn't bear it any longer and suddenly roared with laughter, tears streaming down her face her lover's unbelieving expression. She wanted to respond. She really did. But she couldn't. She tried to get the most intense laughing fit under control.  
  
"You're mocking me??" Berdine was shocked and relieved at the same time, she wouldn't have known what to do, if Raina would have wanted to stay in that dress and wear it in front of Denna or Lord Rahl.  
  
Raina had calmed down, only slightly chuckling. "You begged for it." Her face full of affection, "I simply couldn't resist."  
  
"You will pay for that!" Berdine growled and closed the distance between them, ripped the dress from Raina's body and shoved her backwards onto the bed.

 

* * *

  
The hard stony edges of the stairs leading into the pool pressed uncomfortable into her back. Waves of water, their sudden entrance had caused, wetted her over and over again with declining intensity. Single strands of her wet dark hair clung to the pale skin, her chest raising and falling heavily. Her hands were hold in a strong grip over her head as Denna straddled her belly.  
  
Denna's leathers were soaked to the skin by this time, deep red in color. Her gaze traveled slowly over Kahlan's wet form, memorizing every spot, her cleavage up to her neck, then focusing on her mouth. She leaned down, hovering closely over Kahlan, her breath brushing against the Confessor's lips. She regarded her curiously, blazing blue eyes starred back at each other.  
  
"Now I can imagine what Richard saw in you", Denna said, her voice not much above a whisper, her lips remained teasingly close to Kahlan's own.  
  
Kahlan's gaze dropped to Denna's mouth as she watched a water-drop fall from Denna's lips down onto her own; as an instinctively reaction her tongue darted out to catch it, the tip of her tongue slightly grazed Denna as she did. The blonde's eyes narrowed, her breath itched. She leaned closer.  
  
With a loud thud the doors, to the baths crashed open banging against the wall.  
  
“Mistress Denna!”, Constance addressed her while coming closer, “your presence is required. We received message via journey book.”, she stood a few paces away, regarding the scene before her with vivid interest.  
  
Denna turned her head, but didn't move from her hovering position above Kahlan and nodded her head in understanding. As she looked back at Kahlan, her face lit up.  
  
“You will stay here with Constance as long as I have other duties to attend to, but I will be back to show you your new place to stay.“ As she rose from her position and stepped up to Constance, she addressed the dark-haired Mord'Sith quietly so Kahlan wouldn't hear, “When I come back and she has so much as a scratch, I do worse to you.” She stared her down to emphasize her statement, than rushed out through the door.  


* * *

  
"I have never seen you here before." Berdine's voice was hard, but not unfriendly.  
  
Denna didn't bother to turn around and continued to stare straight ahead, watching the flickering candle very closely, as if there was only this flame - and not one, among hundreds.  
  
"She was one of _these_ Mord'Sith, in all those years.." Denna stated absentmindedly. Berdine wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to herself, but she didn't interrupt, as the blonde suddenly continued, "She was not perfect, but there was _something_ about her.. something I never could grasp."  
  
"You haven't been especially friendly to her", the sound of Berdine's voice turned sharp and icy "she died believing that you hated her, believing that you thought her to be too weak and unworthy of a Mord'Sith."  
  
"You can't know that." Denna's voice rose and hardened at the accusation. She turned her head slightly in Berdine's direction without looking at her.  
  
"But I do." Berdine stated simply. Denna's back straightened visibly, her gaze returned to the flickering candle before her.  
  
"Does it bother you to hear this?" the brunette asked softly.  
  
Her voice cracked, "No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Denna eventually turned, her gaze directed at the door and started to leave the vault. As she passed Berdine, she stopped and leaned in close, "If you ever speak to me like this again, I will light a candle for you next to Dahlia's to keep you too - _in good memory_." With that she left Berdine standing alone in the vault.  


* * *

  
Later at night Berdine curled up more tightly against her lover. "She deserves some happiness and she is intrigued by her."  
  
"What makes you think so?" Raina asked a bit surprised.  
  
"You mean apart from that her gaze lingers on her, every time she thinks nobody is watching? She is slightly opening up again, I can feel it." Berdine stared at Raina, then continued, "And that hasn't happened since.." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Cara.." Raina delivered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A silence was falling between them as each of them were lost in memories floating their minds. Berdine was the first to recover.  
  
"I believe she was more hurt and felt more betrayed than Lord Rahl himself and buried the last feeling she had so deep in her heart", she took a breath, "that I was afraid it would be lost forever. She was even in the vault today. She never goes there!"  
  
Raina chuckled. "Berdine, I guess you're the only one who believes Denna to have that much emotion." She rolled her eyes, turned on her side and propped her head up on one arm and locked eyes with Berdine. "But I do love you for being so empathetic", she smirked.  
  
Berdine smiled back at her, then slightly shook her head, "She does, and is only hesitant to show it. You can't deny that she has been more cruel and cold than before Cara had left?!" Raina only murmured her agreement.  
  
"See?!"  
  
"Alright," she allowed, "but this is the Mother Confessor, Denna would rather die than admit not hating her, not even when it's only to herself. You know her. She's so stubborn.."  
  
Berdine only sighed, knowing Raina was right.  


* * *

  
"Mistress!?!"  
  
Constance rushed to Denna's bed, kneeling down beside her. The blonde's lifeless body was only clad in a thin silk sheet, hugging her body loosely. She appeared to be sleeping, so soft - so gentle, but she did not wake up.  
  
Constance leaned down; opening her Mistress mouth with her fingers and the Breath of Life left her lips, pouring into Denna's body.  
  
The dark-haired Mord'Sith had a deja-vú and remembered only too well and vividly how she had found her Mistress slaughtered by the Seeker and revived her. Back then it had worked.  
  
Desperation slowly crawled up her skin as nothing happened.  


* * *

  
Kahlan ran through the woods as if a pack of wolves were after her. Her lungs burned like fire. Her legs trembled out of sheer physical exhaustion at running for so long - it felt like hours.  
  
She stumbled over branches, crashed down, braced her fall and fought herself up again. Keep moving, she prayed over and over to herself. She could only hope, that she was running in the right direction, but for all it mattered, far away from the temple was a good start. As long as the Mord'Sith hadn't noticed her absence by now...  
  
A cold shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the last few moments she spent in the temple, leading to her escape.  
  
 _-flashback_ -  
  
"You have changed Confessor.. you're not as whiny as you used to be."  
  
Denna looked lost in thought for moment before she turned her attention back to Kahlan,  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
She started to leave, stopped, but didn't look back at Kahlan as she spoke. "You may stay here, I believe you will appreciate it more than your very one dungeon cell, like you put it.", then she moved on.  
  
“Stay.” The request was spoken in a whisper, but with an urgency behind it, that it made the Mord'Sith turn and face Kahlan once again. She probed the Confessor with a questioning gaze.  
  
“You haven’t finished what you started.”  
  
“What exactly did I 'start'?” Denna cocked her head to one side and slowly approached Kahlan.  
  
“You know..” Kahlan's gaze traveled to Denna's lips for a moment and then back up to meet her eyes again, “..what I am talking about.”  
  
Denna was already standing very close, her breath brushed Kahlan's lips as she spoke in a quiet seductive purring tone, “Do I?”  
  
Kahlan's mind turned into chaos, her heart started to pound hard in her chest, she was sure Denna could hear it - beating it's way out of her chest. There was no reason why she should feel so drawn to the woman before her, the woman she should despise and repel. But in this moment, she felt none of these emotions, she felt strangely safe.  
  
Her fingers trembled as she reached for her and pulled her in. Denna regarded her closely, with caution, but there was something else dancing wildly in her eyes. It burned any doubt Kahlan may have had to ash, desire.  
  
As their lips met it started slowly, almost lovingly, as if it could break, if too much pressure was applied. Light teasing kisses, laced with mutual promises of more, so much more. Soon the passion inflamed them. The kisses became more demanding, bodies pressed tightly together, hands explored one another, ripped at strings and buckles - urgently in need to feel bare skin.  
  
By the time a white Confessor's dress lay next to an equal carelessly disposed Mord'Sith leathers, both woman gasped at the feel of heated skin on skin of their naked bodies. Denna reclaimed her former position on top of Kahlan, as she pushed her back on the bed. In a long slow motion she bend her head down and pressed her warm lips to Kahlan's chest, tasted her skin with the tip of her tongue.  
  
As Denna moved her thigh between Kahlan's legs and pressed it up against her wet folds both women gasped at feeling the wetness there. The Mord'Sith could feel the warm flesh against the soft skin of her thigh and she felt herself writhe against it in response.  
  
Denna placed small kisses everywhere all the way up Kahlan's neck, her jaw line, causing Kahlan's body to shiver beneath her. As she pressed her lips to Kahlan's and her tongue sought entrance into her mouth, the touch was electric.  
  
Her hand trailed down between them, circling the sensitive knot in an agonizing slow motion. Kahlan moaned into her mouth, while arching her back upwards. Denna teasingly bit down on Kahlan's lower lip, sucking it in her mouth. At the same time her fingers pushed slowly inside Kahlan, feeling her inner walls contract at the penetration. Kahlan groaned out loud, her nails dug deep into Denna's skin, who hissed in pleasure at the penetrating contact. In response Denna pushed her fingers in deeper and faster, filling her completely. Kahlan was panting hard, she could feel she was very close to unleashing her magic, and tried to push Denna away.  
  
The world and time stopped as thunder without sound filled the air, leaving every hair on their bodies stand on end. Denna's eyes widened in shock as she realized her fate. She stared up in Kahlan's eyes, as her own swirled black.  
  
Her voice was thick as she spoke. "Command me, Confessor."  
  
 _-end of flashback_ -  


* * *

  
In a sudden movement Denna's back arched up from the bed, her eyes wide, as she breathed in so deeply, if it was the first breath in her life and in some way, it was.  


* * *

  
Constance exited the temple alongside with Denna, down a few steps, but stopped as she noticed, that Denna had fallen behind.  
  
“Mistress, if we start right away, we will catch her, and then she will pay for what she has done to you.”  
  
Denna looked lost in thought, but eventually responded, “No. Let her go.”  
  
“But Mistress....”  
  
"I 'said' Let. Her. Go.” She let her gaze wander through the darkness of the night for a moment longer,  
  
“There will be the right time and place to end what we've started, but it's not today”.  
  
With that she turned on her heel and stepped back into the temple.


End file.
